I See You Hinata
by dragonbeast99
Summary: Tribute to James Cameron's Avatar! After the Akatsuki threat & peace in the World of Ninja, Naruto had become Hokage & married Hinata. Looking back & at the present, the two can now truly see each other now. Song "I See You" from Avatar! Please R


Author's Note 

I disclaim references to the series "Naruto"; it rightfully belongs to its author and artist Masashi Kishimoto. I disclaim ownership of the song "I See You"; it rightfully belongs to the soundtrack of James Cameron's movie "Avatar".

I recently saw the movie "Avatar" and I was touched by it. Especially by the song at during the credits "I See You" sung by Leona Lewis. I loved the movie and the song so much that I had to do some sort of tribute to it. So I figured why not apply the movie's main song to my favorite anime couple Naruto Uzamaki and Hinata Hyuga?

The story is basically after all the conflict and strife in the Naruto series now, where Naruto becomes Hokage with Hinata as his newly wedded wife and they look back at all the time they spent together during the years after the fall of the Akatsuki and how now they can truly see what they mean to each other and they can see themselves for who they truly are despite everything that has happened to both of them. They are in their twenties when this is going on.

The way this is read as follows:

_**Song Lyrics **_

Story/speech

Here it is! I hope you like it! Please review!

I See You Hinata 

By: dragonbeast99

The doors of the Shinto temple burst open as the newlyweds exited. Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze was wearing a traditional wedding robe with the symbol of the Namikaze clan on the back of it while walking out hand in hand with his beautiful new wife Hinata Namikaze Hyuga. She wore a beautiful white wedding kimono with red ribbons holding her hair back. Joy filled the hearts of all watching; the young boys were all happy for the new hero of Konoha and all the young girls wished to be as beautiful, strong, and gentle as Hinata who had become one of the greatest leaders in the history of the Hyuga clan. It was there that the true Sixth Hokage, Danzo had been removed from the position and killed for the safety of the village, Kakashi Hatake approached the couple.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you found the girl of your dreams." Kakashi said with a smile. He had taken his mask off for the sake of the event. "But before the party can happen, there is one thing you need to do first."

"I am well aware of it." Naruto said smiling back while holding Hinata close and kissing her forehead.

"He's been waiting for this day all his life." Hinata said with a bright, joyous smile.

"Ah, but I've been wanting and waiting for this wedding even longer!" Naruto said as he picked up Hinata bridal style and dashed to the Hokage's tower. It was almost time for his initiation ceremony.

When everyone got back to the village, Naruto took his vows as leader of the village, swore oath before the new council, and received the Hokage's hat and robe from Kakashi. Naruto stepped forward to the crowd and everyone cheered in glee for their new Hokage. Amongst the crowd, another couple was discussing their long time squad mate and friend's achievement; it was Sakura and Sasuke.

"He did it, he actually did it." Sasuke said as she held his chest. He had received a large permanent scar on it when he fought Naruto for a second time. Naruto had a similar one from the battle, but in the end Sasuke did manage to let go of everything that drove his hate because of that battle. "I never expected to come back here after everything that happened to my clan and everything that I did, but I'm glad I could see this."

"All those years we thought he was just another knucklehead in the village, and he turned out to be the son of the Fourth Hokage." Sakura said as she watched her good friend stand before the crowd beside his beautiful wife, another long time friend of hers. Sakura smiled knowing that everyone's dreams had come true. "Maybe we could get a wedding sometime soon."

"Married? What makes you think that now is the-!" Sasuke stopped in mid sentence when he saw the bouquet in Sakura's hand. Hinata had sneaked it to Sakura just for this. Sasuke and Sakura kissed and a new road to marriage was set in motion.

After a long night of partying, the newlyweds lay beside each other at the top of the Hokage monument watching the stars which were more plentiful tonight than usual. Nothing could be perfect.

"It's finally happened, the happy ending we all wanted, it's here, here and now." Hinata said as she snuggled up closer to Naruto.

"I never even dreamed that the person who I would come to love was just shyly hiding along the corner all this time." Naruto said as he kissed Hinata's cheek making her giggle. The two watched a series of shooting stars go by; the brightness and colors from them seemed to match the deep love and passion that filled the air because of Naruto and Hinata. "But after the event with Pein, after everything that we've been through after that, I can finally see you. I see you now better than ever."

_**I see you. **_

Naruto looked deeply into Hinata's eyes and saw new woman. Someone who was strong and determined, someone who was true to herself, someone he was now happy to spend the rest of his life with. He saw everything that he had ever prayed for and dreamed of; someone who loved him for who he was, looked past his flaws to see the good in him, and given him everything that he had ever wanted in life. Hinata had given Naruto love, meaning in his life, support from a distance at first then up close intimately and now a bond that would never be severed. Naruto could see Hinata for who she was.

_**I see you. **_

Hinata looked deeply into Naruto's eyes and saw a new man. Someone who had lemonade out of life's lemons, found purpose in a life of misery, was compassionate, kind, had integrity, the person she had always dreamed of. Naruto was everything she had believed him to be and he was even greater now; when he finally acknowledged her, Naruto showed to her a completely different and much more loving person than she had ever hoped for. Naruto was hers now and forever. He had given her the life of love that she had wanted and nothing could take that away. Hinata could Naruto for who he was.

_**Walking through a dream, I see you. **_

The moment the two were sharing seemed like a dream. Everything before this moment and during it was a dream come true. Walking down this path, Naruto and Hinata finally came to see each other's true selves and found love.

_**My light in darkness breathing hope of new life. **_

"You are all the hope I'll ever need." Hinata said as she kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto was Hinata's light of the darkness of everyone who had put her down and told her she was not good. He had given her an example to follow and helped her reach the point where she was now in life. He had breathed the hope of a normal life into her.

"And you are the hope that had given me this wonderful new life." Naruto said.

Hinata was Naruto's light in the darkness of the Kyubi's temptations and corruptions that threatened him and those around him. She breathed the hope of a normal life into him.

_**Now I live through and you through me. **_

Naruto now lived a life of peace through Hinata and Hinata now lived a life of joy through Naruto.

_**Enchanting. **_

The whole story of the two lovers, the moments they shared including the one now, it all seemed to be the enchantment you could only see in fairytales.

_**I pray in my heart that this dream never ends. **_

"It all seems like a dream." Hinata said as she watched more shooting stars fly by.

"Then it is a good dream." Naruto said as he watched with her.

If this was a dream, then Naruto and Hinata prayed that it never ended; it was all too beautiful right now to let go.

_**I see me through your eyes. **_

Hinata could see the good in herself through the love that reflected in Naruto's eyes.

_**Living through life flying high. **_

Hinata could now spread her wings and live a life up high. She could be strong and true to who she was with Naruto's embrace.

_**Your life shines the way into paradise. **_

The moment Hinata first laid eyes on Naruto, she could see paradise. She knew that he would become someone great and she could see a wonderful person inside of him. He was the way to paradise for her, the one who would make everything better.

_**So I offer my life as a sacrifice. **_

"And to think that if I hadn't had the courage to sacrifice myself that day when the Akatsuki invaded, we wouldn't be here now." Hinata said to Naruto thinking back to that day. Hinata remembered when she first gave her life as a sacrifice for Naruto when Pein attacked the village. That sacrifice didn't go without reward; now Naruto was hers and she couldn't be happier.

_**You teach how to see all that's beautiful. **_

"You've really made my life beautiful, you know that?" Naruto said as he stroked Hinata's cheek.

"Not as beautiful as you've made mine." Hinata said.

Hinata had taught Naruto everything that is beautiful in life; not the fame, not status, not obtaining the person who seemed to never acknowledge you, but the little things in life and those people who may seem to be at a distance but hold you deep in their hearts. Naruto had made Hinata's life beautiful through his optimism and determination to live life to the fullest despite what others say about you. To Hinata, there was nothing more beautiful than that while spending the rest of her life with the person she loved the most.

_**My senses touch your world I never pictured.**_

All of Naruto's senses were concentrated on Hinata and he could see a world he never would have been able to picture on his own. Her scent was comforting, he could hear her heart in sync with his, he saw the meaning of love in her eyes, he felt the beauty of life in her skin, and he could taste a happiness like no other in the air around her.

_**Now I give my hope to you.**_

Naruto gave all his hope to Hinata that she would succeed in life and be where she wanted to be; he prayed that all the happiness that he felt would also go to her and that she too would find the happiness she longed for. His hope was greatly rewarded and Hinata was no longer the gloomy girl she once was.

_**I surrender. **_

"Hinata, are you still awake for this?" Naruto asked as he watched a stream of shooting stars appear. "You're not falling asleep on me are you?"

"No, I'm still awake." Hinata said as she let out a relaxed sigh while leaning her head back against Naruto's shoulder. She felt very tempted to fall asleep right then and there.

"I don't believe you." Naruto said with a playful grin as he slowly crept his hands beneath Hinata's arms.

"I am, I mean-! Eek!" Hinata began to giggle as Naruto began to gently tickle her. "No stop! I'm ticklish! Naruto we're not kids anymore! No more of your surprise tickling!"

"That just shows that I know you well. We're still young though so we can still have fun!" Naruto laughed when Hinata knocked him back and tried to tickle him back.

"Then I guess I know you well too!" Hinata said as she tried to tickle Naruto back. "You're right, this still is fun!"

"Ah! Alright! You win!" Naruto laughed. Hinata continued. "Okay! I surrender!"

Hinata stopped and she and Naruto sat up laughing. They were still the two love struck teenagers they were when they were younger.

_**I pray in my hear that this world never ends. **_

Naruto held Hinata close knowing that this wasn't a dream, it was true, real life in a real world. Naruto prayed in his heart that this world, the one his master wanted and everyone else dear to him wanted, never ended; he prayed that this world where he was with Hinata would last forever.

_**I see me through your eyes. **_

Naruto could see all the good things about himself, all the things he thought he would never see because of the Kyubi and the village's hatred for him, in the love that reflected in Hinata's eyes.

_**Living through life flying high. **_

Naruto was now soaring high in life with the love he had found in Hinata and he was high above and away from all the painful memories he could finally let go of. Finally he was safe from it all in Hinata's warm embrace.

_**Your life shines the way into paradise. **_

When Hinata confessed her love and Naruto finally acknowledged her, he could see a way to paradise, one that he never saw in Sakura and one that he could obtain only with Hinata. This truly was paradise for her love was unconditional just like his and he could feel this love in every sense and form.

_**So I offer my life.**_

It was after that day with Pein that Naruto was willing to offer his life for Hinata. She became the new motivation in his life.

_**I offer my love, for you.**_

Naruto remembered when he finally offered Hinata his new found love when the war against the Akatsuki was finally over and at long last there was peace. He had proposed to her right after the final fight with Madara; in the rain, wounded, and covered in blood he offered his hear to Hinata. It was the greatest moment in both their lives.

_**When my heart was never open (and my spirit never free). **_

Naruto's heart was never opened to possibilities to love other than Sakura until he truly got to know Hinata and his spirit was never truly free because of the binds of the Kyubi wanting to swallow him. He was trapped until love set him free from the fear and pain he had kept bottled up for so long.

_**To the world that you have shown me. **_

"This means the world to me." Naruto whispered to Hinata as he held her tighter and began to realize even more how wonderful this was. "You have no idea how much it does."

Naruto never would have found such a good world had it not been for Hinata. She had shown him a world where he was loved, where he did matter, where he was somebody, and where he belonged.

_**But my eyes could not division. **_

"I think I do." Hinata whispered back as she embraced Naruto even closer. She could feel what he was feeling too. "Not even my all seeing eyes could division what has been shown to me through you."

_**All the colors of love and of life evermore. **_

Life was at first bland and painful for both of the lovers. But when they finally got together, the grey of their love lives and life in general seemed to come to life in the brightest colors imaginable. It had been changed for evermore.

_**Evermore. **_

"I'm yours for evermore." Naruto said as he kissed Hinata tenderly on the lips.

"As I am to you." Hinata said back while continuing to kiss Naruto, this time more passionately.

_**(I see me through your eyes) I see me through your eyes. **_

Naruto stopped and looked into Hinata's eyes as she did the same. They could see each other and themselves for who they truly were in each other's eyes.

_**(Living through life flying high) Flying high. **_

Now they were flying high above everyone's expectations and all the wrong that had happened with each other as their strength to fly. They were truly a couple sent from heaven; anyone who saw them together could tell that they were the perfect example of what love was supposed to be like.

_**Your love shines the way into paradise. **_

"This is paradise." Naruto and Hinata thought to themselves as the magic of the moment began to reach its peak and the hardest but most tender of all their memories came to mind.

_**So I offer my life as a sacrifice. **_

When Naruto first saw the path of paradise in the love that Hinata showed him during Pein's invasion, he then offered his life as a sacrifice in return. When Hinata was about to be killed by what remained of the Akatsuki, Naruto gave himself up to them for Hinata's safety. It all seemed over when the Akatsuki removed the Nine Tailed Fox from him.

_**And I live through your love. **_

Hinata with a small party had just barely made it to the scene when it was over and Naruto lie dead from losing the Biju within him. When Hinata began to cry, the strange pendent on Naruto's jacket began to glow and the hidden reserve of the other half of the Kyubi's chakra revived Naruto. When Hinata asked how it happened, Naruto said that he found a reason to live when Hinata called to him and the pendent was triggered. Naruto was able to live through Hinata's love.

_**And I live through your life. **_

Now Naruto had an even greater meaning to live. For his newly wedded and beloved wife and the village he swore to protect. He lived through Hinata's life and the life of Konohagakure the Village Hidden in the Leafs.

_**I see you. **_

"I see you." Naruto whispered as he took Hinata's hand.

_**I see you. **_

"I see you." Hinata said back as she looked up at her beloved husband.

The two then gave each other a kiss as passionate as the one at their wedding. A tear of joy ran down Naruto's cheek as he now knew that this was all real. He could see Hinata, and she could see him. Nothing else in the world mattered right then, as the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, kept warm by each other's embrace.

Author's end note 

I hope you liked that one! It took me a while to think of.

For all of you wondering why I added in the SasuSaku moment, it was just to be fair to those few fans of the pairing reading this story who also like NaruHina. I admit that I don't like Sakura now at all after her attempt to take Naruto in the manga and that I don't like Sasuke because he is, well, Sasuke. I'm not going to bash them for not good reason and put other fans down because I feel this way. We're yet to see what happens to both of them so let's wait to find out what does happen in the Cannon.

Thanks for reading! I am underway with the next chapter of my main story but please be patient because that one is going to take a while. Until then, I hope this one shot and song touched you like it touched me! Thanks again for reading! Please review and stay tuned for my main story!


End file.
